All I Have to Do Is Dream
"All I Have to Do Is Dream" is a popular song made famous by the Everly Brothers, written by the husband and wife songwriting team Felice and Boudleaux Bryant,[1] and published in 1958. The song is ranked #142 on the Rolling Stone magazine's list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. The song is in AABA form.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claudette_(song)# hide *1 The Everly Brothers' version *2 Hit recordings **2.1 Other versions *3 References *4 External links The Everly Brothers' versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_I_Have_to_Do_Is_Dream&action=edit&section=1 edit By far the best-known version was recorded by The Everly Brothers[1] and released as a single in April 1958. It had been recorded by The Everly Brothers live in just two takes[3] on March 6, 1958 and features Chet Atkins on guitar. It was the only single ever to be at #1 on all of Billboard's singles charts simultaneously, on June 2, 1958. It first reached #1 on the "Most played by Jockeys" and "Top 100" charts on May 19, 1958, and remained there for five and three weeks, respectively; with the August 1958 introduction of the Billboard Hot 100 chart, the song ended the year at #2. "All I Have to Do Is Dream" also hit #1 on the R&B charts[4] as well as becoming The Everly Brothers' third #1 on the country chart.[5] The Everly Brothers briefly returned to the Hot 100 in 1961 with this song. It entered the UK singles chart on May 23, 1958, reaching the #1 position on July 11 and remaining there for six weeks and spending 21 weeks on the singles chart. The song has also featured on several notable lists of the best songs or singles of all time, including Q's 1001 best songs ever in 2003. It was named one of the "500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll" by the Rock and Roll Hall of Fameand received the Grammy Hall of Fame Award in 2004. The B-side, "Claudette," was the first major songwriting success for Roy Orbison and was named for his wife. As a result of this song he terminated his contract with Sun Records and affiliated himself with the Everly's publisher, Acuff-Rose Music. The song appears in the game Mafia II, even though the game is set in 1951, 7 years before the song was released. Hit recordingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_I_Have_to_Do_Is_Dream&action=edit&section=2 edit |} Another well known version was released by Richard Chamberlain on his 1962 album, Richard Chamberlain Sings. This version became a hit when released as a single in 1963, peaking at #14 on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart. Other hit versions of the song include duets by Bobbie Gentry and Glen Campbell in 1969 (#27 U.S. pop, #6 U.S. country, #3 UK, #6 Euro Hit 50, #6 Sweden). The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band's version hit #66 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1975. Cliff Richard, singing with Phil Everly of the Everly Brothers, took the song to #14 on the UK singles chart in 1994. Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_I_Have_to_Do_Is_Dream&action=edit&section=3 edit *1963: Roy Orbison released the song on his album In Dreams. *1981: Andy Gibb and Victoria Principal released the song as a single and it was the last single by Gibb. The song was the only single by Victoria Principal. *1981: Juice Newton released the song on her album Juice. *1984: Jeff Bridges and Karen Allen recorded a duet of the song for the film Starman. *1986: R.E.M. released a version of the song as "Dream (All I Have to Do)." That version appeared in the film Athens, GA: Inside/Out, and on the 1993 reissue of their album Life's Rich Pageant. *1994: Linda Ronstadt and Kermit the Frog recorded a duet cover for the Muppet album Kermit Unpigged. *1996: PJ & Duncan (now known as Ant & Dec) released the song as a single and was due to be on their album The Cult of Ant & Dec but was dropped at the last minute. *1997: Dwight Yoakam recorded a version of the song for his album Under The Covers. This version was used as "walk-in" music in stadiums by Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Bandduring their 2013 European leg of the Wrecking Ball Tour. *2005: The Dandy Warhols recorded a version of the song for the video game Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse. *2006: Andrea Corr and Laurent Voulzy released a version of the song as a duet on Voulzy's album La Septième Vague and The Corrs' greatest hits Dreams: The Ultimate Corrs Collection. *2010: On November 4, Stephen Colbert and Elvis Costello ended "The Colbert Report" with a duet of the song with the full version of which appeared on the ColbertNation web site by the following morning. Category:1958 singles